


禁区

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Aizen Sousuke, M/M, top Urahara Kisuke, 浦蓝
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 1.作者只吃蓝染受向，不可逆注意（Author can only accept Aizen Sousuke is bottom）2.作者第一次使用AO3，如果哪里不对纯属无心，请私聊指出（This is my first time to use AO3, if there is some mistake.please chat with me privately)3.作者搞ALL蓝染，因此禁止有蓝渣倾向发言（Author can't accept any slander about Aizen Sousuke）4.文中情节均为艺术加工效果，现实中切勿模仿（All the plot in the passage is virtual, don't similate it in the really world）





	禁区

**Author's Note:**

> 1.作者只吃蓝染受向，不可逆注意（Author can only accept Aizen Sousuke is bottom）  
2.作者第一次使用AO3，如果哪里不对纯属无心，请私聊指出（This is my first time to use AO3, if there is some mistake.please chat with me privately)  
3.作者搞ALL蓝染，因此禁止有蓝渣倾向发言（Author can't accept any slander about Aizen Sousuke）  
4.文中情节均为艺术加工效果，现实中切勿模仿（All the plot in the passage is virtual, don't similate it in the really world）

蓝染将身上的浴袍打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，悠闲的走到沙发前坐下，端起之前准备好的酒杯，一边品尝着浦原喜助的‘宝贝’，一边有一下没一下的用遥控器换着电视节目。  
这并不是他的住所，准确的说，这里是他这次的‘任务目标’的居住地。  
应该快回来了……蓝染瞥了一眼挂在墙上的电子表，默默的在脑海中盘算着时间。  
他做自由特务这行已经有十几个年头了，不同于一般的特务，蓝染不属于任何一个政府也不进入任何一个组织，没有一丁点的信仰也不具备什么立场。  
他所接的每一个任务都仅仅只出于一个原因——有趣。  
“这次行动的最终目标是得到生化武器‘崩玉’的初始样本，这项技术目前还在实验中，除了它的负责人浦原喜助以外，没人知道‘崩玉’的样子及状态，因此你……”  
“这位项目负责人，需要杀掉吗？”蓝染打断了电话那端的滔滔不绝，翻看着手中那些关于浦原喜助的资料，出声询问到。  
“看你心情，我们只要‘崩玉’。”  
那是蓝染在一个星期前接到的委托，也是为什么现在他会出现在这所号称有七百平米、十二个厕所、二十一个卧室的豪宅里的原因[注1]。  
说实话，他本人对浦原喜助是相当感兴趣的，根据蓝染所了解到的信息，这位科学天才原本是大贵族四枫院家附属家族的小少爷，按照正常的发展，应该是进入军队然后平步青云的走完其一生，然而不知为何，他却在毕业之后，毅然决然的进入了研究领域。  
“踏、踏……”略显沉重的脚步声从外面的走廊传来，是普通下班族常见的疲乏状态。  
嗯，很好的开端。蓝染默默的在心里这么想到，虽然说他并不怕与别人硬碰硬，但是如果可以，他还是会选择能相对节省体力的方式去达成目的。  
“喀啦。”是钥匙插进门孔的声音。  
当然同时传来的，还有这间房子的主人的说话声。  
“唉……累死了，要是有个老婆的话就……”浦原的动作和抱怨都在与蓝染四目相对的那一刻戛然而止。  
蓝染微微挑眉，烦躁已久的心情终于得到了一丝缓解。  
是他喜欢的反应。  
通常来说，蓝染是不会与目标对象直接打照面的，尽管他比较追求刺激，可对待工作的态度还是相当认真的，一般只会采取在女主人的枕头底下放一叠丈夫出轨的证据之类的手段，来达到满足自己精神愉悦的目的。  
可这次不一样。  
这次非常不一样。一想到这里，蓝染心中那股好不容易下去了点的火又烧了起来。  
天知道当他将浦原喜助实验室的保险柜打开后，看到的是一张写着“如果小偷先生认为我会把崩玉放在这里的话就太没幽默感了。”的字条的一瞬间，是有多想直接‘拆家’。  
不过他很快就冷静下来了。  
比起用火箭弹把房子挫骨扬灰，还有很多更好的办法来羞辱这位‘自命不凡’的科学家不是吗？  
“浦原喜助……”  
“老婆你回来了。”  
两人几乎是同时张口，要不是蓝染百分之百确定自己身后没人的话，估计也要被对方那种温柔到能让人起一身鸡皮疙瘩的神色搞的分一下神，从而失去这场‘战斗’的先机。  
“怎么？两年拿了三个诺贝尔生物学奖的科学家，竟然在私生活上已经可怜到要对男人叫老婆了吗？”蓝染冷笑了一声，用鄙夷的目光看着眼前这位面对‘明显就是很有问题的场景’却依旧泰然自若的人。  
这是一场心理战，不得不说，他已经好久没享受过这么高端的对峙了。  
“嗯……也不是什么男人都行的。”浦原在认真思考了一下后回答道。  
“听起来很混乱。”  
“怎么会，人家可是为了老婆守身如玉……咦？老婆你还会做饭啊。”也不知是真的神经大条还是对自身的判断力过于信任，总之某位科学家对蓝染做的东西一点也没起疑，拎起筷子就吃了起来。  
“能活的像你这么糟糕的人也实属少见。”看着对方满脸写着开心的样子，蓝染忍不住想起一个半小时前，他打开冰箱时看到里面堆满了垃圾快餐式食物的场景。  
虽然当他忙于工作时，偶尔也会风餐露宿几天，可达到像浦原，家里能用来做饭的食材，除了寥寥几个西红柿和鸡蛋，只剩下几盒公司福利牛奶的，也是人间极品的存在了。  
“嘶……老婆今天气怎么这么大，谁惹到你了吗？”浦原听后擦了擦嘴，一边问着一边打开了手中的扇子，将原本就被帽子遮住了一半的脸又挡上了一部分。  
“没什么，洗澡的时候材料不太够而已。”蓝染抬手指向垃圾桶里的牛奶盒，他很好奇，眼前这个人究竟还能容忍到什么程度。  
从拿到对方资料的一刻起，蓝染就在浦原身上嗅到了一丝和自己有些相似的味道——一意孤行、绝不允许别人触碰自己的私人空间，而这种猜测在他见到真人之后就更加确定了。  
所以他也太知道该如何让这种人陷入疯狂了，只需要告诉对方，你的东西的都被我碰过了就好。  
“那下次我存一柜子给你用。”浦原说着，从座位上起身，慢慢的走到蓝染身边坐下。  
“好香……”在看到对方没有排斥后，又把胳膊搭在那人肩膀上，随即得寸进尺的将脑袋也埋在蓝染的脖颈处。  
“你的行动力过强了，浦原喜助。”蓝染打掉了对方已经开始向自己浴衣里试探的手，在浦原的哀嚎中将茶几上的两个酒杯满上。  
“先喝点吧。”说完，便将之前已经下好肌肉松弛剂的那杯递到浦原面前。[注2]  
“咦这酒……”浦原接过后，若有所思的看着杯子里的液体。  
“有什么问题吗？”蓝染轻笑了一下后问道，这种势均力敌的感觉简直让他欲罢不能，如果对方能成功看出自己的小动作的话，今天稍微放他一马也不是不可以。  
“好像是我用来收藏的……嘤，老婆你不要用这种好像我做了什么对不起你的事的眼神看我嘛，人家没有说不喝啦。”说罢，还带着调皮意味的冲着对方眨眨眼睛。  
“…是什么给了你一个中年男人做这种举动会显得可爱的错觉。”良好的修养让蓝染到头来还是选择了一种比较委婉的方式来提醒对方。  
“嗯？我不可爱吗？”某人似乎没有丝毫的自觉，嬉皮笑脸的将杯子中的酒一饮而尽。  
“那我们现在……”  
“继续。”蓝染面无表情的又给浦原到了一杯。  
“老婆，这是1787年的玛歌酒庄红酒，价值225000美元……”  
“不继续了？”蓝染冷冷的打断了他的说辞。  
“怎么可能。”浦原立刻正色，摆弄了一下手中的杯子，随后，他的声音突然变的有些暗哑。  
“你都这么主动了，我怎么可能拒绝呢。”说完，便扬起杯子将其一口喝干。  
“呵呵。”蓝染意味不明的笑了两声，继续往对方嘴里一杯又一杯的灌酒。  
“唔……稍微有点奇怪啊，这酒的劲头有这么大吗？”又是两三杯下肚，直到他的脖子和脸颊都已经开始泛红时，浦原才察觉这里面的问题。  
“老婆你该不会是下药了吧。”一改之前皮的不行的态度，浦原此时的神色前所未有的认真，他伸手颤颤巍巍的解开自己的衣服扣子，手中的扇子第一次被用在正地方。  
“浦原喜助，曾五次在生物研究上有重大突破，曾两次创造出了新型绝症育苗。”蓝染没有正面回答对方的问题，反而开始不急不躁的背诵起了对方的生平成就。  
“既然这么了解人体，那么为何不来自己猜猜看，我究竟对你做了什么呢。”看着瘫在沙发上软成一摊泥一样的浦原，蓝染忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
他今天一定要让这个人知道捉弄自己的下场是什么。  
“我猜……应该是一点点的肌肉松弛剂加一点点的催情药？”浦原倒在靠垫上，身上的衣服已经让他自己脱下去了一半，双眼像小鹿一样，湿漉漉的看着站在他面前的人。  
“真不愧是在智商数值上比我还高的男人。”蓝染象征性的拍了两下手，紧接着，无视了对方若有若无的挣扎，一把将浦原抱起并打开卧室的房门，将他粗暴的扔在床上。  
“还有什么要说的吗，和你不一样，我可是会认真听完别人说的话的。”蓝染毫不犹豫的翻上去压在浦原身上并把浴袍扯开，在对方明显加重的呼吸声中，低下头来对身下的人呢喃道。  
“有有有。”浦原飞快的点头，生怕那人反悔一样“老婆你想对我做到哪步？”  
“有趣，事到如今才纠结这个有意义吗？”蓝染边说，边伸手摸了摸对方的胸肌，不得不说，作为一个技术宅还能保持这样的身材，也着实是难能可贵。  
“无论是到哪步，你在无法反抗的状态下被我强行剥夺了意志这件事是不变的。”  
“拜托了告诉我嘛，这个对我来说很重要。”浦原撒娇般的伸手抱住蓝染的后背，上下抚摸着，好像是在取悦一般。  
“……”蓝染似乎对这招也有些受用，在浦原低姿态的屈服下，整体态度明显软化了不少。  
“由于不知道你的私生活状态，以防万一，我会采取一定的安全措施。”语毕，便从兜里扔出一盒已经准备好的‘床上用品’。  
浦原有些惊讶的看着对方扔到枕边的东西，用不可置信的表情上下打量着蓝染。  
“这可不像你的作风啊，浦原喜助。”不知为何，一股不好的预感从蓝染内心深处浮现出来。  
“不不不，我只是没想到……哈哈哈……没想到会这么快……哈哈哈哈……”浦原喜助说着说着，竟然笑了起来，仿佛有什么期待已久的东西终于落网了一样。  
“你……”蓝染的瞳孔骤然放大，猛然间反应了过来，只可惜还没来得及跳出危险区域，就被人抓着胳膊一下子按在了床上。  
“你是装的。”在看到自己手腕处一个微小的针孔后，蓝染咬牙切齿的对身上的人说道。  
“是的是的。”浦原欢快的回答着他，充满爱惜的伸手抚摸着对方的刘海，在差点被咬了手指之后，只能无奈的收手。  
“如何？有没有被我出色的演技惊到？”  
“生理上的反应，我不可能看错。”身体逐渐脱离自身意识的状态让蓝染十分不爽，这是他有生以来第一次，要将主动权让给别人。  
“你也说过，我是相当了解人体的。”浦原三两下的就将自己和蓝染扒了个精光。“啊，如果你是在指那些发情反应的话，那对我来说真是太简单了。”  
“只要想象接下来要和惣右介做的事就可以了哦。”  
“！”在听到对方说出自己名字的那一刻，蓝染就像一只遇上了吹风机的猫，瞬间爆发的力量差点把浦原掀翻在地。  
“竟敢背叛我……”只不过再强大的人也敌不过被浦原亲手改良过的药物，在瞬发了一下后，碍于肌肉的无力，某人只得又乖乖躺了回去。  
“别太责怪你的委托人啦，像我们这样的职业，本来就是在互相猜忌中生存的嘛。”浦原将套子撕开，带在自己已经挺立了很久的小兄弟身上。  
“浦原喜助，我鄙视你。”蓝染眯起眼睛，用极具讽刺感的口气说着，好像要将被背刺一招的愤怒全部全发泄在对方身上一样。  
“嗯嗯，我也爱你。”这位不要脸的科学家丝毫没有被身下人的情绪影响，一边说着，一边大大方方的做着现在这种时候该做的事。  
“另外，惣右介下次要是再想用这个办法坑人的时候，可以像我一样加点麻醉剂进去，你看，你完全不知道我是什么时候把药送到你体内的吧。”说罢，便牵起蓝染的手，用舌头舔舐了一下对方手腕上的伤口。  
“原来如此……”刹那间，蓝染的眼神中突然闪过一丝胜利的光芒。  
“崩玉……就在你身体里。”虽然意识已经模糊了，可他的尊严不允许他就这么败的体无完肤。蓝染最后的记忆，就是将自己的手按在对方心脏的位置上，用力的抓了一把，以及那来自浦原喜助的、神秘莫测的回答。  
“关于这个问题，请允许我先保密哦，‘小偷先生’。”  
——————————————————————————  
浦原喜助将手提电脑合上，把车停在库里，拿起自己的东西准备回家，这是他每天都要做的流程。  
一如既往、毫无变化可言。  
说实话，他并不喜欢变革。不可否认，这句话从一位世界级科学家口中显得格外虚假，可他确确实实是一名维稳派成员。  
然而，这并不代表他排斥为自己的私生活增添一些刺激。  
从发出委托的一刻起到现在已经是第七天了，这个星期内的每一天，浦原都是带着期待打开自家房门的，紧接着就开始巡视，直到确定没有异样后，再缩成一团陷入‘今天也没有钓到惣右介’的打击中。  
“唉……累死了。”浦原活动了一下自己的肩膀，长期宅在实验室的后遗症就是颈椎时不时的就要‘抗议’一下，好在他有坚持健身的习惯，不然迟早长出自己小组成员那样的啤酒肚来。  
“要是有个老婆的话就……”剩下的话在他推开门的一刻都被咽了回去。  
朝思暮想的人近在咫尺。  
蓝染全身上下只裹着一层浴衣，看样子是刚洗完澡，整个人身上还冒着丝丝热气，晶莹的水珠从发梢滴落至腹部，再顺着人鱼线滑向浦原看不到的地方，两条又白又长的大腿肆意的搭在茶几上，看的某人浑身上下都热了起来。  
“老婆你回来了。”浦原发誓他说这句话没别的意思，是完全发自内心的感叹。  
但是对方明显不是这么想的。  
“怎么？两年拿了三个诺贝尔生物学奖的科学家，竟然在私生活上已经可怜到要对男人叫老婆了吗？”性感的要命的声音从沙发上传来，要是换成别人，浦原恐怕早已将这视为挑衅，可蓝染这么说，他就只觉得是在面对一只炸毛的猫，浑身上下都透露着可爱。  
“嗯……也不是什么男人都行的。”话虽这么说，可该谨慎的时候还是要谨慎，毕竟他的旧同事平子真子的前车之鉴还历历在目，浦原是一点不想做那个最终被人玩到扫地出门的人。  
“听起来很混乱。”  
“怎么会，人家可是为了老婆守身如玉……咦？老婆你还会做饭啊。”看着桌子上明显不是为自己准备的食物，浦原毫不犹豫的上去就是两口。  
然后他就吃了一嘴的鸡蛋壳。  
“能活的像你这么糟糕的人也实属少见。”  
……浦原有生以来第一次体会到什么叫敢怒不敢言。  
“嘶……老婆今天气怎么这么大，谁惹到你了吗？”没办法，为了更长远的目标，某人只能暂时放弃这个槽点，并暗自决定以后千万要杜绝对方下厨。  
“没什么，洗澡的时候材料不太够而已。”他听到蓝染这么说。  
其实他完全明白这人做这些事的意义，他们是一类人，是那种绝对不允许别人扭曲自己的意识却又格外的想要侵犯别人领地的人。  
所以蓝染试图用这种方式来激怒自己从理论上来说是没有任何问题的。  
除了一点，致命性的一点。  
在浦原的心里，蓝染这个人存在的本身早已也被画到了‘浦原所有物’里面。  
而他又怎么会因为‘自己的所有物’触碰了别的‘自己的所有物’而感到生气呢。  
“那下次我存一柜子给你用。”他听到自己这么说着。  
“好香……”有些香甜的牛奶味从蓝染身上散发出来，一点一点的充满浦原的鼻腔，他现在心里就像住了一只饥渴了很久的狼一样，恨不得立刻上去将其占有。  
……慢一点，再慢一点，不能着急。压下自己的野性，浦原默默的在心里这么对自己说着，努力的用理智控制着他的本能。  
虽说他从第一次看到蓝染的资料，就知道这个人一定会让自己欲罢不能，可他也没想到到对方竟会如此符合他的口味。  
“你的行动力过强了，浦原喜助。”一时间，浦原竟说不出被对方打掉揩油的手究竟是好是坏。  
“先喝点吧。”透明的杯子被送到自己眼前，浦原一眼就看出这里面藏着的小动作了。  
只是比起揭发眼前这位一肚子坏水的‘美人’，还有更有趣的玩法不是吗？  
“咦这酒……”浦原故意拉长尾音，做出深思熟虑的样子，满意的看着对方掉入自己的陷阱后，才缓缓说出剩下的话。  
“好像是我用来收藏的。”此话一处，果不其然，对方的脸色瞬间就黑了。  
这下应该是打定主意要搞我了吧。浦原一杯一杯的喝着对方递过来的酒，他能明显的感受到那些药剂在崩玉的作用下全部失效。  
“不继续了？”对方身上散发出来的冷意几乎让浦原打了个哆嗦，如果眼神能杀人的话，他相信自己现在应该已经死上几千次了。  
“怎么可能。”  
是啊，怎么可能会放手。  
“唔……稍微有点奇怪啊，这酒的劲头有这么大吗？”差不多是是时候了。浦原掐着时间，开始了这场直接关乎到自己下半生的表演。  
“老婆你该不会是下药了吧。”他明知故问的说道。  
“浦原喜助，曾五次在生物研究上有重大突破，曾两次创造出了新型绝症育苗。”蓝染这种不急不慢的态度简直要了浦原老命，他恨不得对方赶紧进入到下一步，他发誓他会很配合的。  
“既然这么了解人体，那么为何不来自己猜猜看，我究竟对你做了什么呢。”对方不经意的勾起了嘴角，通常情况下，人们看到这样的表情都会感到害怕和紧张。  
而浦原却截然相反。  
他已经迫不及待的想看到这位危险与傲气并存的人躺在他身下喘息的样子了。  
“我猜……应该是一点点的肌肉松弛剂加一点点的催情药？”他太了解这些东西了，如果蓝染想听，他甚至能将其精确到两者分别占百分之几十。  
“真不愧是在智商数值上比我还高的男人。”伴随着对方将自己抱起的动作，浦原趁机用针扎了一下蓝染的手腕，这是他特意为今天准备的，是能够确保‘猎物’意识混乱又不会留下后遗症的药量。  
“还有什么要说的吗，和你不一样，我可是会认真听完别人说的话的。”宽大的浴袍被扯开，里面的风光瞬间一览无余。在这般景色的刺激下，浦原只觉得全身的血液都冲着自己下半身的某个部位流去了。  
“有有有。”听到对方的话后，浦原立刻疯狂点头。  
“老婆你想对我做到哪步？”这样我好确定一会我对你做到哪步。某人在心里暗暗加上了后半句。  
尽管他真的很想要了对方，可强扭的瓜不甜这个道理他还是懂的，如果蓝染只是想适当的与自己友好磨屌的话，浦原也不会对他施以‘全套’。  
“有趣，事到如今才纠结这个有意义吗？”感受着对方的抚摸，某人已经开始畅想当自己真正拥有这人后的‘性’福生活了。  
“无论是到哪步，你在无法反抗的状态下被我强行剥夺了意志这件事是不变的。”  
是的，如果今天做这番举动的人不是蓝染的话，浦原十分确定自己会做出异常反人类的行为来。  
毕竟被别人‘吞噬’掉自己的意愿，对于他们来说，是比死还不能原谅的。  
“拜托了告诉我嘛，这个对我来说很重要。”因此，他自然也知道该如何安抚面前这位美艳的野兽。  
“由于不知道你的私生活状态，以防万一，我会采取一定的安全措施。”果然，在自己的‘屈服’下，蓝染的态度软化了下来，不过同时而来的，还有远超自己意料之外的惊喜。  
他想和我做到‘深入’的那步！！！  
得知道这点的浦原只震惊了一秒，随后便忍不住的大笑出声。  
太快了，真是太快了。  
原本他对今天的期待，是只要能碰到两根猫毛就好，可没想到对方竟然直接将肚皮露出来给他揉了。  
“你是装的。”在被反扑到床上后，蓝染恶狠狠的看着自己，浦原确定这部分反应绝不是假的，证据就是他差点被咬断的手指。  
“如何？有没有被我出色的演技惊到？”  
“生理上的反应，我不可能看错。”浦原有些惊叹于蓝染的强大，就像现在，哪怕对方正全身无力的位居自己身下，却依旧充斥着一股不可侵犯的气场。  
“你也说过，我是相当了解人体的。”然而也正因为如此，得到后才更有成就感。面对这些，浦原丝毫没有退却，三两下的就将自己和蓝染扒了个精光。  
“啊，如果你是在指那些发情反应的话，那对我来说真是太简单了。”  
是时候给自己加一些‘小菜’了。  
“只要想象接下来要和惣右介做的事就可以了哦。”浦原俯下身子，充满恶意的在对方耳边叫出了蓝染的名字。  
果然，身下的人立刻就有了反应。  
“竟敢背叛我……”他们这些特务从来不会与自己的客户见面，就连对话都是通过线人和变声器处理才得以传达，因此除了委托方以外，不会再有第二个人知道执行方的名字。  
“别太责怪你的委托人啦，像我们这样的职业，本来就是在互相猜忌中生存的嘛。”浦原一边撕开套子，一边欣赏着此时蓝染的表情——他的眼神里燃着一股名为报复的火苗，浦原从未向任何人说过，但是他真的觉得这样的蓝染好美。  
就像静静的燃烧在冰上的火一样，堪为绝世奇景，让人不由得产生近而观之的欲望。  
“浦原喜助，我鄙视你。”这明明是一句带有贬义色彩的话语，可不知为何，浦原认为这简直是世界上最甜蜜的调情。  
“嗯嗯，我也爱你。”毕竟另一半都这么说了，无论如何自己也得回应一下才算礼貌。  
“另外，惣右介下次要是再想用这个办法坑人的时候，可以像我一样加点麻醉剂进去，你看，你完全不知道我是什么时候把药送到你体内的吧。”其实浦原说这句话并没有什么别的意思，他只是希望对方能多搭理自己两下。  
所以接下来的展开，真的超乎了他原本的预期。  
“原来如此……”  
“崩玉……就在你身体里。”  
浦原愣了一下，要知道他给蓝染下的剂量可是远超正常人水平的，直到现在对方还能保持意识清醒就已经是件很不可思议的事了。  
不过虽然不可思议，但也还能理解。  
可他竟然还能推测出自己已经与崩玉融合了。  
看着印在自己胸膛上，那个用指甲抠出来的宛如被猫挠了一般的印记，浦原不自觉的笑了起来。  
该说不愧是自己看中的人吗？  
“关于这个问题，请允许我先保密哦，‘小偷先生’”他听见自己如此的回答着，并将蓝染剩下的话都变成了符合时宜的呻吟。  
————————————————————————  
一个星期前：  
“这次行动的最终目标是得到生化武器‘崩玉’的初始样本，这项技术目前还在实验中，除了它的负责人浦原喜助以外，没人知道‘崩玉’的样子及状态，因此你……”  
“这位项目负责人，需要杀掉吗？”  
“看你心情，我们只要‘崩玉’。”浦原愉快的回答着。  
————————————————————————  
注1：原梗来自于社会新闻一所豪宅。  
注2：实际服用肌肉松弛剂后的反应并不是文中这样，这里只是艺术效果


End file.
